detective_comics_collectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Anarky Rising
Batman: Anarky Rising is the last story of 2013 and start of his arc against Anarky, with his return, he quickly stirs up trouble by killing goons of the Penguin, robbing the wealthy, hurting those who corrupt Gotham like Stagg Industries, and fights Joker, it is surely a roleplay to be remembered. Background Anarky's Absence Years ago Lonnie "purged" Gotham by killing big gang leaders and manufacturers and even corrupt cops and politicians. Paving his way to creating a society occupied and inhabited by only anarcho-communists that appreciated equality and opposed inequality, Lonnie was soon stopped by the Batman and taken to a maximum security prison in Gotham City under the custody of the Gotham Police Department (GCPD). Prior to his arrest, he became widely known under the identity of Anarky. Breaking out of prison, Lonnie entered Star City to attend other activities of importance. Joker and Anarky's conflict Joker and Anarky seem to have a rivalry of some sort. While it is unknown why the two have this opposition towards one another like the way they are portrayed to have, they are both dangerous benefactors of crime and danger, making them both enemies for the Batman. Anarky's Plan Lonnie's plan is to purge Gotham and kill those who corrupt it as he did years ago, believing this would save Gotham. An anarcho-communist, he supports freedom and "equality" for all, planning to undo the restraints that have hindered Gotham to its current phase. However, without the efficient resources, he realizes that he is only powerless against the Batman and employs enough firepower to begin creating conflict and stirring up tensions for the Gotham City Police Department, who are completely clueless as to where Anarky has traveled. Anarky Rising Feasting on Penguin Upon Lonnie's return, he visits the park and admires the view. However, that's not his only plan, he knows a group of thugs who work for Penguin work around there and occasionally rob passer-byres they deem should be. He then murders them and even uses his goons to hit a fleeing one with a car, the same car he makes his escape in. Watching over Gotham Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne is in the batcave looking over camera's making sure Gotham is okay, only to be interrupted by Dick Grayson, his adopted son, this causes him to not see Anarky's killing. After talking, the two gear-up and prepare to leave to invade Two-Face's Penthouse and apprehend him and the goons inside after a source says he's confirmed to be inside, the two quickly head out. Assault on Two-Face's Penthouse They landed on the rooftops and Batman made the first move, swinging through the window taking a goon out. Two-Face quickly backed out of the fight but watched it, Robin and Batman fought side by side taking out every goon on the floor with speed. It was revealed when going to fight Two-Face that he had mounted turrets around the room and if his coin landed on heads they would fire at Batman, however Robin took him out before he could even flip the coin. They then threw him into the Batwing when it was revealed that the floor was on fire, secretly done by Anarky. Investigating the Crimescene As this all went-down, Jim Gordon was at the crimescene in Gotham Park, the entire area was closed to allow the Gotham City Police Department to do their job, Batman soon arrived. Robin mainly stood by Jim having nothing to add to the situation as Jim debriefed Batman, Batman then debunked the situation step by step and gave all his info to Jim except one piece, the killer, who he believed was Anarky himself. Stagg Industries Robbery As this goes on, Anarky makes his final play of the night, a robbery and destruction of the Stagg Laboratory. He quickly kills all the guards inside alongside his gang of anarchists and then begins trashing the place and takes what they find useful Meeting the Beast While exploring the lab he uncovers a beast, angered and horrified after possible years of torture by Stagg Industries, he talks to it and reassures it that he will free him and help him, and he will kill Simon Stagg. The Joker While he talks to the beast, Joker and his goons arrive quickly killing Anarky's men, he then leaves the beast saying he'll be back as the last of his goons die out. Anarky is extremely angry at the sight of his goons dying but more importantly, Joker, he quickly uses his rifles and fires at Joker, he dashes away dodging the bullets. As he finishes it he drops his rifles then fights Joker fist to fist, except he brings out a knife. Batman vs Joker Batman, who was working on some Wayne Enterprises things at his Manor, got word of the situation after Joker tripped the alarms and quickly suited up, when he did showup, Anarky blew up a wall and a truck entered through such hole, he got into the truck and drove off leaving Batman to fight Joker. Chase through Gotham Joker's goons chase Anarky's truck using their vehicles, Robin got wind of the situation and also joined the chase on his bike and got there to witness Anarky taking out the Joker cars on his own. He then fought Anarky and his goons but Anarky jacked one of the Joker's cars and left dis kid got slapped After discovering that he has been abandoned at the manor on his own, Richard goes on an investigation of his own to find Batman and tracks his location successfully, confronting him on the rooftops. Frustrated that he has been left behind, he goes on a rant to his mentor. Batman, tired of Richard's constant complaining and nagging and concerned for the boy's safety, slaps Richard as physical discipline to the boy and the two part their separate ways, with the two remaining silent after said physical interaction. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Anarky Stories Category:Batman Stories Category:Dick Grayson Stories Category:James Gordon Stories Category:Joker Stories Category:Two-Face Stories Category:Clayface Stories Category:Alfred Pennyworth Stories